Something to focus on
by loonelydreamerrr
Summary: House and Cuddy buying a present together for wilson's kid. And more... Huddy
1. The present

The kid's department seemed like a whole separate dimension from the rest of the shopping mall and the rest of the world, really. It was the weekend, not hard to imagine little midgets running about with their parents. Periodically, there will be high octaves of shouting of "Mummy, mummy! I want this, I want this!"

Funny how children always repeated what they wanted twice. And then there would be the adults with the more annoying false up-one-octave condescending tone -"No darling, we have to go now" or "There are better ones over there!"- which made people like House want to yell, "Why the hell are you talking like that?"

By observation: Pastel coloured wall papers on the corner of the children's clothing section, Looney tunes characters on the babies section, a chaotic bliss at the far corner of what House could see at the games section for teens: game boys, PSPs, miniature race cars and remote controlled helicopters, giant doll houses. Man, this place is massive. Even within the kids' department, the stark contrast was hard to miss. House immediately made a beeline towards his area.

"House, where the hell are you going? Here," Cuddy gestured towards the kiddies area.

"Liz's a year old, and we're buying her present. Not yours."

"But mom!!! I want there! My games are getting boring! I want a new one!!!"

Classic House. Cuddy rolled her eyes, already ignoring House and walking away briskly while House followed her.

"House, you are the one who wanted to tag along and share the present. I suppose even you have doubts of your own ability to select a decent gift. Hell, I don't even think you have ever bought any gifts for anyone in any occasion for that matter."

"Language, Cuddy. There are little innocent children around here you know, don't want them learning to swear while shopping first time in a stroller with their mummies." House whispered while noticing a parent glared at Cuddy once she uttered the word "hell" rather audibly and quickly whisked away her child from the pissy person. Cuddy, suddenly self conscious, looked apologetically at the people around them.

Very true, shopping –for baby stuff- would be the last thing House would ever do. But things changed, in this couple of years, dearest Wilson not only married the 4th Mrs. Wilson, he also had his firstborn a year ago.

"Cuddy, why so pissy? It's all a matter of convenience. I'm Liz's godfather, and your Liz's godmother. We are god- spouses! We should do things together." He eyed at her suggestively and paused, "like choosing and buying the same present." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

Truth is, it's been a long time since House have done anything special to another human being, and this time he just wanted to make an effort. And with Cuddy as a companion – to screw each other with jibes and teases, would be fun.

He frequent the memory lane of the scene where Wilson, over a year ago. He would often lament to himself about how time flies. He would never bring himself to say it out loud of course; the sentence "how fast time flies" is such a cliché that any statement uttered along those lines in any kind of situation makes him wince a little. He heard it enough from patients, especially the dying ones and the ones that thought they are going to die. The ineluctability of living, the all too obvious hint to fight for happiness (or else you'll regret, probably die together with it), wearied and terrified him. Watching Wilson finally got it right with the 4th Mrs. Wilson-who had the proportionate amount of scary and needy qualities-, meant that at optimistic times or perhaps just for fantasy's sake, there is a chance for him too.

In the meantime, there was a lovely distraction, which started out that day in his office, ordinary, as usual, the casual small talk – his latest case, the transsexual bisexual nurse latest rumored date, Cuddy's curves – then of course Wilson would move on to rationalize him about his unexplored suppressed deep feelings with her.

"You know, aren't you tired of this _thing_ between you and Cuddy? Do you notice that you are the one who always initiated these conversations about her? Maybe its time you should -"

House proceeded with his death stare and cut him off with, "Yes, just because talking about her zesty body –according to you, Jimmy boy- a proposal of marriage in some cultures. No wonder you are married 4 times. Speaking of which, how's missus ballooning coming along?" There he goes deflecting again.

"She's fine. Oh, she's great. Due next week. I'm taking leave the day after tomorrow." House saw Wilson glow as he spoke. He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Look at you, Jimmy, married life and having a junior have made you soft. Weak even." House shook his head and gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, House, you can have too, if you want it." Wilson said teasingly.

House picked up his favourite tennis ball and started throwing it up into the air. "Oh, you know me, like a bird without legs. Can't settle down. Settling down would be waiting for death. Never gonna happen." That said, he threw the ball at Wilson, off guard. He didn't manage to catch it.

"See what I mean? Weak." House smirked.

"I could get used to this." Picking up the ball and throwing it back to him.

"What?" House caught the ball and threw it back at him, this time harder, but Wilson caught it.

"Childishness", Wilson added, paused and continued, "And I'm not giving back this to you."

House's eyes widened as he gave a small smile, he knew this was a game and said, "Now that's just mean and spiteful."

Wilson started pacing back and forth, and switching the ball from one hand to another, "Erm, House, Alice and I have discussed this for erm, quite some time and we have decided that…"

This doesn't sound like a game to House.

"We have decided that we would like you to be our daughter's godfather."

"Now Wilson, my buddy, why do you want to put me and your unborn daughter in such a precarious lose-lose situation?" House smacked his lips, waiting for Wilson's reply.

Or more accurately, waiting for a bad reason for House to dismiss.

Wilson knew better and was/is not going to fall for that.

"I want you to be part of her life. My life."

A pause. Eyes locked.

"What? You think we'll just drift apart? That you don't have to do anything? If you care, you will have to show that you do."

Wilson extend his arm, tennis ball in hand. Yes or no.

House puffed up his cheeks. Seemed like he's overwhelmed. "Okay." That's all he said and took the ball.

Wilson broke into a huge genuine smile. House then quickly snipe, "Don't expect this to be a pass for me baby sitting for free."

A loud shrilling noise coming from Wilson's trousers.

Wilson looked down at his pager, looked up to House and said, "Have to go. Patient's waiting."

House nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Cuddy's the godmother."

Before House could turn and react, the door has shut closed.

Snapped back from reality from loud cries near by, he turned and sees Cuddy still cruising through the babies clothing. She couldn't make up her mind; lifting them off the hanger putting the pieces of clothing back at the bottom of the shelf.

"You are making a mess, woman. Wilson's kid has enough clothes for the whole maternity ward. She doesn't need any more clothes", all the while Cuddy was already moving towards the books area. "Or lame girly colouring books." Which cuddy was currently flipping one with Powerpuff girls action in it. Not that either one would know who the Powerpuff girls are. "Oh come on, there are way cooler toys here." And before Cuddy could protest, House grabbed at hand, like an overgrown kid, dragged her to where all kids loved best.


	2. Keep poking

So this marks the start: the quest to find the perfect toy. Though Liz has barely started her first steps, some of the toys they suggested buying were downright inappropriate for her age or boring. The couple obviously hasn't come in contact with children for a long time.

"How about this?"

House looked in her direction and stared at her incredulously, "Scrabble, really, Cuddy, scrabble."

"What's wrong with it? It's educational, it's a family game. Can be fun." She frowned, but put it back onto the shelf anyway.

"Yeah, and she's one. Probably swallow all the pieces before she spells "Da", "Ma" or "Ouse"."

"She'll grow into it. And she's knows how to say my name too, though the way she says it was like," Kudy". Except the time when you taught her how to say "witch"." She gave him her evil glare, however, unable to maintain it; her face softened, and broke into a wide grin, "She's just soooo adorable."

"That thing is probably going to collect years of dust before someone finally clears out the attic, and throw it in the dumpster."

Then, he chuckled at the memory of the "witch" incident. That kid really has a knack for language. And the ability to relate words to object. Though he told Liz "witch" has the same meaning as "beautiful"… Afterwards, He got reprimanded severely, got a kick in the shin (his good leg) from Cuddy, nearly fell, but he got the reaction he wanted; the priceless shocked face from Cuddy when she immediately turned to House and smacked him hard in the arm.

"She's a genius," said House.

They continued browsing through the shelves, managed a routine of picking random toys up, shaking it, and putting it back down again. Around them were 2 toddlers walking, no, more like squeaking about, doing the near exact same thing they were doing: picking up toys, shaking it, and putting back down again.

With a look of irritancy, House said, "You know what we shouldn't buy?"

Cuddy, still looking at the something in front of her without looking at House said nonchalantly, "squeaky shoes?"

Surprised that she knew what he meant but not showing it, he said, "Huh. Great minds think alike."

Cuddy, oddly flattered with the comment, looked up to him, "That's a little drastic, coming from you," and flash a smile.

"It's annoying and noisy and serves no purpose. The person who invented that should get himself arrested."

Cuddy chuckled. "I supposed it should be cute. Little children walking squeaking, their parents would know where they are; in case they got lost, they'll just have to follow the sound of annoyance." She said matter-of-factly, like it's the obvious.

"Things should be manufactured annoyance proof." He sighed, "Oh well, you can't always get what you want."

Puffing up his cheeks and tapping his cane, he continuing saying, "Imagine them dressing up as ducks." At this point, Cuddy has faced him in complete attention with a mixed expression of confusion and incredulity.

"And with those shoes quacking loudly, chasing after you."

She giggled at the hilarity, "I push you to them and say, "He's you Dada" and get the hell out."

She shook her head and said, "You have such morbid thoughts."

"Huh. I thought you love kids."

Then House saw it. House grabbed Cuddy's hand hastily, "Come here."

"House, you can't be serious!"

"Comon mum," he whined. "It's sporty and stylish. It's safe. Somebody can watch her while she plays. We can watch her. It's the perfect gift."

They both stared at the miniature motorcycles in front of them. House looked proud at his discovery, Cuddy eyeing him, wondering if he was really serious.

With the intent in his eyes, he certainly looked very much serious to Cuddy.

"It's perfect." House said it again.

Liz loves House's motorcycle, because, well, it reminds her of House. She often shrieks in excitement and euphoria the moment she hears him "vrooming" during visits. She'd be stoked with her own bike.

"Well, which one then?"

They paused for a moment, and then, "This" he said, pointing to it.

Black, sleek and very cool. The Speedster as it's called could drive up to 18 miles per hour, with batteries. Its design with fiery flames matches House's cane and orange bike. House looked at the bike with affection.

"Save that for yourself, House. Put it in your apartment as a decorative piece. Besides, the speed is too fast. Are you out of your mind?"

"What do you suggest then, you control-freak." He said, childishly

"Well," ignoring House's hostility, "This. This is perfect for her."

House eyes widen, astonished with Cuddy's choice.

"Why my, Cuddy. This certainly explains a lot about your choice of the men you'd dated."

"Oh come on, what's this got to do with that?"

_Huh. She's pouting. Hit a raw nerve- That nerve- again. _

House moved over to check out the price.

He looked at Cuddy, hand absently placing on the bike, but then shifted his gaze towards the bike and said, "Cuddy, this bike, like your dates, is expensive- well, the meal they can afford- and it doesn't matter if you don't enjoy pretty much every one of them, because like this bike, they are kinda hideous. Look at it, its pink with ribbons everywhere! But like your dates -who have to pay the real price of turning up and spending time with you- Liz is going to pay by riding this piece of-"

Cuddy was already approaching the salesperson to purchase the present. There's nothing wrong with that choice; they both knew that, if anything, the apparently pink, girly as it could be, turtle-speed though battery operated, full of fancy ribbons, is the better one. Their little girl would love it to pieces- which was the main point.

House didn't miss that point. But he knew that Cuddy's recent date didn't end off very well. He knew that because he was the cause of it, though by the look of Cuddy's eyes when she looked at was-it-Billy-or-Bobby, she would have ended it herself on the next date. He saw the raw spot, and he poked it.

This messed up relationship, more-love-than-hate, hard to tell, sometimes it'll even look the other way round, but ultimately, he cared more than he wanted to. He saw a raw spot, maybe if he poked it enough, it wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, cripple here, wait up!" he raised his voice, attracting attention to Cuddy (and more), who was already near the cashier station.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it so far. reviews would be hearts.**


End file.
